


Cerulean

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural/Doctor Who, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows the Doctor, he has always know the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> I currently do not have internet and boredom has created some random writing, this is the second of four. They are not made to be epic stories, just fun little of these were written in less than ten minutes as part of the fun.

Even if Dean would never admit it out loud, he couldn't deny himself the fact that the doctor had the most beautiful eyes. Now, the man had been in a lot of different bodies and had a lot of different faces since Dean first meet him, but Dean could always tell that it was him. It had been and always would be, the deepest, all knowing, cocky twinkle in his eyes, the deep never-ending cerulean blue, it took dean's breath away and he became frozen for just a moment in time. Which is how he was currently frozen stiff, in the middle of breakfast.

"Dean?" He heard from Sam finally and shook his head.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course; why?"

"I was calling you name for like two minutes, you were completely zoned out and staring at that dude there."

"Whatever, you are just being a pussy. Where's breakfast?"

Sam frowned at Dean but they moved back to normalness, Dean refusing to look over at the Doctor to make sure he hadn't left. It was a few moments before their food arrived and finally Dean permitted himself to look over again. The doctor was paying for his food and had gathered his pen and glasses, which Dean had to say, looked silly on the man.

"I'll be right back," he said as Sam put a piece of toast in his mouth, taking a bite. He mumbled something at Dean around it and he waved him off.

"Whatever, just don't eat my food Bitch,"

"Won't want to touch your food, Jerk," he heard clearly that time and smirked, taking a piece of bacon and ducking out of the front door after the doctor. He saw taking an alley way on the left. He rushed after him, only to find himself running smack into him a second later.

"Dean Winchester."

"Doc," there was a long moment of silence before Dean pulled him in for a deep kiss, testing out the new mouth he found in front of himself and smiling as he pulled back. Tasted like the doctor too. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," the doctor admitted after a moment, his fingers falling back to his side after running over his lips. Dean sighed deeply he knew what the Doc meant by that and it didn't stop him from replying any differently.

"Sam can't know I was gone."

"I can do that, we have before," the Doctor offered with a brilliant smile.

"True, is everyone?"

"Good, I actually have a few companions that you might find rather interesting," Dean smirked at the comment and pushed the Doctor backwards against the wall.

"I don't know, I find this new body kind of interesting, it could take me a while before I was bored," Dean could see the Doctors throat tighten up as well as other areas and he smirked again. "I missed you."

"I miss you too, but you know that this is safer."

"Yeah, but it's a lot more boring," Dean offered and the Doctor just snorted at that.

"You chase monsters for a living, how is that boring?"

Dean looked at him for a long moment before kissing him again, this time it was a draw out and loving kiss, it was a few minutes before they parted this time. Dean looked back up into the deep cerulean eyes again. "Its boring because I can't share it with you," the Doctors eyes softened and they found themselves kissing again.

"You are the only one for me Dean, remember that."

A smirk and a nod," lets go kick ass."

FIN


End file.
